There are certain situations in the construction trades in which the worker is subjected to specific abrasions and discomfort to localized portions of his body. This is particularly true in the case of roofing work, because the surface which is being worked on (shingles and roofing boards) is particularly rough in texture and because the work is done while kneeling or sitting on the surface. While it is customary for workers in this trade to wear demin pants or jeans, the abrasion causes the pants to wear rather rapidly, while the demin provides very little protection for the worker's knees. In the past, workers who do a great deal of kneeling (roofers, floor installers, and tile layers) have used rubber pads held on by elastic bands, but these tend to twist, fall down, and to cut off blood circulation.
Attempts have been made over the years to reinforce work pants by attaching patches of various materials. This is shown in the patent of Sheppard U.S. Pat. No. 509,693 (inside of seat of pants), the patent of Smedley U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,613 (layer of cloth inside of knee), the patent of Mock U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,611 (wool liner in seat of pants), the patent of Modesitt U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,620 (canvas patch held by snaps to exterior of knee or seat), and the patent of Atack U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,844 (knee patch sewed in place). Several patents show a pocket located at the knee area with an inserted resilient pad, these being such patents as those to Walker U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,193, to Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,146, to Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,124, to Grover U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,991 (leather patches), to Denman U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,666, and to White U.S. Pat. No. 727,243. The patent of Carson U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,700 shows knee protectors held in place by straps;, while the patent of Mitchell U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,083 attaches them with zippers and the patent of Herbelin U.S. Pat. No. 588,907 shows the permanent attachment of a pad (which may be hair) held on the pant leg by a hollow casing (which may be leather).
All of these constructions have suffered from various deficiencies, including non-durability, complexity, costly details, and failure to protect the worker adequately. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide work pants having a high degree of resistance to wear.
Another object of this invention is the provision of pants for used in roofing work and the like, which pants protect the worker from abrasion and discomfort.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of work pants which are simple and rugged in design, which can be inexpensively manufactured from readily available materials, and which are capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of work pants having protective knee pads which dry easily when they become wet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pair of pants having wear-resistant panels which are, nevertheless, aesthetically pleasing in appearance.
Another object of the invention is the provision of work pants which are provided with panels that resist sliding when the wearer is working on an inclined surface.
Another object of the invention is the provision of pants having wear resistant and protective panels that are not easily torn.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.